Shao Kahn
|aparicion = MK2, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKD,MKU, MKAv, MKSM, MKA, MKvsDC, MK9 |edad = Más de 10,000 |altura = 7' 1" (2.16 m) |peso = 182kg. |reino = | voz= Steve Ritchie (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT) |raza = Outworlder |actor = Brian Thompson (segundo filme), Brian Glynn (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT), Jeffrey Meek (MK:C) Aleks Paunovic (Legacy) |aliados = Goro, Mileena, Kano, Noob Saibot, Kintaro, Motaro, Sheeva, Reiko, Rain, Reptile, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Daegon |enemigos = Raiden, Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, Jade, Sindel, Onaga, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi (En Deadly Alliance y Armageddon), Khameleon, Ashrah, Taven |logo = }} Shao Kahn es el emperador del Reino del Outworld en la saga de Mortal Kombat. Sobre Shao Kahn .]] Uno de los villanos principales en la serie de juegos de Mortal Kombat, Shao Kahn es el Emperador del Outworld. Se parece a un rey-guerrero asiático en muchos sentidos, e incorpora el mal en muchas formas. Lo conocen por su divina fuerza, la insensibilidad, extrema brutalidad y su afición por las ejecuciones personales, pero sobrepasa el nivel de un mero señor de la guerra por su inteligencia y conocimiento de magia negra. Como su subordinado Shang Tsung, él tiene el poder de consumir otras almas. Su fuerza mayor es probablemente la capacidad de luchar por sus objetivos con la gran tenacidad y su capacidad de organizar, pero sus debilidades mayores son su arrogancia y su exceso de orgullo. Vida temprana Shao Kahn originalmente fue el consejero del Dragon King , (Onaga) mientras este gobernaba el Reino del Outworld como el Rey Dragón. El Imperio de Onaga se había vuelto el más poderoso de todos los reinos y buscó una forma de ser inmortal. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar su meta, Shao Kahn envenenó a Onaga y tomó su reino. Dirigiendo tropas que permanecieron leales al Rey Dragón, Kahn continuó muchos de los planes del antiguo emperador. Continuó agregando reinos menores a Outworld, a través de conquista directa o través de Mortal Kombat. Un gran logro en sus victorias militares es la combinación de Edenia con Outworld. Después de que sus guerreros ganaron en Mortal Kombat, Kahn invadió el reino. En el campo de batalla, Kahn mató al Rey Jerrod, y tomó a la Reina Sindel como su esposa, criando a su hija, la Princesa Kitana, como si fuera su propia hija. Hizo que entrenaran a la joven princesa como su guardia personal y como una asesina. Sindel se suicidó en un intento de escapar de su servidumbre del Emperador. Dispuesto a no ser negado, Kahn mantuvo su alma en Outworld, evitándo su transición al más allá. Historia Shao Kahn, que parece un rey-guerrero asiático en muchos aspectos, es la personificación del mal en muchas formas. Es conocido por su fuerza divina, la insensibilidad extrema, la brutalidad y su afición a las ejecuciones personales, pero se eleva por encima del nivel de un señor de la guerra sólo por su inteligencia y conocimiento de la magia negra. Como su subordinado, Shang Tsung, él tiene el poder de consumir otras almas. Su mayor fortaleza es la de su capacidad para trabajar hacia sus objetivos con gran tenacidad y su capacidad para organizar, sus mayores debilidades son su arrogancia y su exceso de confianza. Shao Kahn originalmente fue el consejero de Onaga cuando gobernaba Outworld como el Rey Dragón. El Imperio de Onaga se había convertido en el más poderoso de los reinos y comenzó a buscar una manera de ser inmortal. Antes de que su meta podudiera ser realizada, Shao Kahn mató a Onaga envenenándolo, y tomó su reino. Dirigiendo las tropas que permanecieron leales al Rey Dragón, Kahn continuó con muchos de los planes del antiguo emperador. Continuó agregando reinos menores a Outworld, a través y directamente del Mortal Kombat. Un gran ejemplo de sus victorias militares es la combinación de Edenia con Outworld. Después de que sus guerreros ganaran en Mortal Kombat, Kahn invadió el reino. En el campo de batalla, Kahn mató al Rey Jerrod, y tomó a la Reina Sindel como su esposa, criando a su hija, la princesa Kitana, como suya. Había entrenado a la joven princesa como su guardia personal y asesina. Sindel se quitó la vida en un intento de escapar de la sumisión del emperador. Dispuesto a ser negado, Kahn celebró su alma en Outworld, deteniendo su paso al más allá. Muchos años más tarde, Kahn preparaba su siguiente Konquista : El Reino de la Tierra. Mandó a Shang Tsung y Goro eventualmente al Reino de la Tierra para prepararla para una invasión. Un punto de inflexión se produjo cuando el Príncipe Goro derrotó al Gran Kung Lao e inició una racha ganadora que duraría 500 años. Shang Tsung, un hechicero, bajó a su supervisar el torneo. El décimo Mortal Kombat llegó pero el hechicero y el príncipe Shokan vieron la derrota por un monje Shaolin llamado Liu Kang. Shang Tsung suplicó por su vida con Shao Kahn por el fracaso, y se acercó con un plan para atraer a los guerreros elegidos de la Tierra a Outworld para un segundo torneo. Así, los campeones de Earthrealm serían asesinados, pero no sería capaz de causar daño adicional a los planes de Kahn. Con la captura de Kano y Sonya Blade como carnada, el plan de enfurecer a Liu Kang enviando a Baraka ya sus tropas para destruir los templos Shaolin estaba en curso, que esperaba con confianza para los guerreros de la Tierra y caer en la trampa. A pesar de vasto poder de Kahn, la determinación de Liu Kang vio a través de ello, y derrotó al déspota. No dispuesto a aceptar la derrota, Kahn llamó a sus ejércitos a destruir a los guerreros del Reino de la Tierra. Huyeron de regreso al Reino de la Tierra, de las garras de Kahn. En este momento, Shang Tsung había dado buenas noticias para el emperador: podía resucitar a la Reina Sindel en el Reino de la Tierra, y Kahn podría llegar a través de la frontera para reclamarla, así se fusionaría el Reino de la Tierra y Outworld en el proceso. Kahn había dado luz verde a Tsung para proceder, y cuando llegó a todo, los reinos empezaban a fusionarse, se rasgaba el alma de cada ser viviente en el Reino de la Tierra de sus cuerpos. El Día de Kahn parecía haber llegado finalmente. Entonces aparece Raiden, quien protege las almas de un puñado de guerreros, pero Kahn manda escuadrones de exterminio para matarlos. En las batallas siguientes, Kahn se enfrentó a Kung Lao, un monje Shaolin y descendiente del guerrero que derrotó Goro para convertirse en campeón, pero Kahn lo aplastó. Liu Kang y Raiden llevaron a cabo una pelea con él de nuevo, y el monje Shaolin desgastó a Kahn lo suficiente como para recordarle a sus escuadrones regresar y retirarse a Outworld, dejó la concentración y el Reino de la Tierra había sido restaurado a su estado original. Para empeorar las cosas para Kahn, muchos de sus leales soldados lo habían abandonado. Pero lo peor de todo estaba por llegar, Kitana había logrado la transformación de Sindel a su lado, y la restauración de Edenia como un reino independiente. es Shao Kahn en Mortal Kombat: La Conquista.]] El emperador estaba ahora muy debilitado, y seguiría siéndolo durante un período de varios años, permaneciendo inactivo durante la Guerra de Shinnok contra los Dioses Antiguos. Lo Edenianos, mientras tanto, habían hecho un tratado de paz con la milicia Shokan, que Kahn siempre había confiado en ellos en gran medida, y estaban listos para atacar Outworld a unos pocos años más tarde. Fue sólo mediante el ingenio de su nuevo comando de Kano y el sigilo de su poco fiable asesino Noob Saibot (al que había mandado a herir de gravedad al príncipe Goro (esto ocurrió mientras Shang Tsung y Quan Chi estaban formando la Deadly Alliance)), que Kahn fue capaz de salvar el día y la fuerza del ejército Edenian en un sorteo. Poco después, los hechiceros Quan Chi y Shang Tsung entraron en su Salón del Trono, y juraron lealtad al emperador. Pero, Quan Chi y Shang Tsung tomarían por sorpresa y lo mataron aunque Kahn sabía que los hechiceron lo traicionarían y lo que Quan Chi y Shang Tsung habían asesinado era solo un clon mientras Kahn huía de las tropas de Edenia hacia un bosque. Shao Kahn recluta un ejército Tarkata una vez que supo que Onaga había resucitado y así, con ellos, poder derrotar a Onaga y enfrentar a sus traidores. Shao Kahn une fuerzas con los hechiceros Shang Tsung, Quan Chi y hasta con su enemigo Onaga para vencer el elemental Blaze. Al ganar une nuevamente los reinos pero enloquece. En el Mortal Kombat 2011, despues de la batalla del armagedon, cuando todos mueren, Shao Kahn tiene un enfrentamiento contra Raiden, al que termina derrotando, Shao Kahn ya no se siente "atado" por las reglas del thumb|318px|Una vez adquirido el poder de Blaze, Shao Kahn mata a Raiden.Mortal Kombat o los Elder Gods, al final mata a Raiden de un martillazo. Volviendo al pasado, Shao Kahn vuelve a ser el principal antagonista del juego (jefe final), lo que mas se destaca de el es su ambicion por fusionar Earthrealm con Outworld, lo cual hace de todo para lograr su objetivo. Hace su aparicion cuando Shang Tsung es traido hacia el por fallar en el decimo torneo de Mortal Kombat, pero le perdona la vida, y, a la vez, lo rejuvenece, cuando le menciona un plan para cambiar las reglas del torneo, haciendo uno falso. Este hace un nuevo torneo. Durante el transcurso del torneo, este le revela a Kitana que el no es su padre (ya que esta empeso a actuar de otra manera) y que mando a Shang Tsung a hacer un clon de ella (Mileena) para que sea su "autentica" hija. Se gana el servicio y lealtad de los Lin Kuei al entregarle a Sub-Zero a Sektor y Cyrax. Al final de su torneo es vencido por Liu Kang (el cual lo desafia debido a que asesino a Kung Lao). Es dado de muerto, pero aparece diciendo que Quan Chi sano sus heridas, este ultimo, le recomienda un plan para invadir Earthrealm sin la interrupcion de los Elder Gods (aunque todo fue un plan para sacarselo de encima), a traves de la resurreccion de Sindel. Una ves que se la llevan, este absorve por completo a Shang Tsung para pasar todo su poder a ella. Una ves que logro entrar a Earthrealm, ataca a Raiden, pero los Elder Gods acuden en su ayuda para acabar con Shao Kahn por fusionar fuera de Mortal Kombat. Raiden lo derrota y luego los Elder Gods lo destruyen, dandole fin al emperador del Outworld. Apariciones 'Mortal Kombat II' Jefe Final Shao Kahn es el último oponente que enfrentaras, la voz que se escucha durante los combates como si fuera un jurado le pertenece a él. Movimientos Especiales *'Tacleada': Une sus dos brazos, inclinándose arremete contra el peleador dejando de rastro una gran ráfaga de sombras plateadas, la fuerza del impacto es colosal, el peleador es derribado hasta el otro extremo del campo. *'Lanza': Lanzamiento de una lanza blanca la cual derribara al oponente. *'Risa': Mueve su cabeza y brazos simulando una carcajada y en oportunidades se coloca en posición de victoria. *'Insulto': Pronunica frases como Feel the Power of Shao Kahn!! (Siente el poder de Shao Kahn), You will die, mortal (Tú morirás, mortal) o You Suck!! (Tú apestas). Habilitación *'Cuadro de selección de personajes': Presiona la combinación derecha, arriba, arriba, derecha, izquierda y el botón Select. Pelea contra Shao Kahn. Desenlace En su derrota grita Oh, no, no!'', su cuerpo se quebrara, brotara humo de su cuerpo mientras se traslada por todos los escenarios en parpadeos, se convierte en piedra y explota en restos los cuales expelen un polvo verde. Mortal Kombat 3/Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/Mortal Kombat Trilogy es Shao Kahn en Mortal Kombat: Legacy.]] Jefe Final Shao Kahn es el último oponente que enfrentaras, la voz que se escucha durante los combates como si fuera un jurado le pertenece a él. A veces te amenaza diciendo: Tù Morirás o Siente el poder de Shao Kahn y cuando perdias un round en los endurance battle de los tesoros de Shao Kahn decia "It's official you suck!". En la versión Play Station de Mortal Kombat Trilogy era un personaje seleccionable y tenía un Fatality. Movimientos Especiales .]] *'''Tacleada de Impacto: Une ambos brazos, inclinandose arremete contra el peleador dejando de rastro una gran ráfaga de sombras plateadas, la fuerza del impacto es colosal, el peleador es derribado hasta el otro extremo del campo. *'Tacleada de Profundidad': Une ambos brazos, inclinandose arremete contra el peleador en dirrección diagonal superior dejando de rastro una gran ráfaga de sombras plateadas, la fuerza del impacto es colosal, el peleador es derribado hasta el otro extremo del campo. *'Expulsión de Destello': Lanzamiento de un pulso de energía verde, un destello proveniente del centro de su casco, el solo roze del golpe derriba al oponente. *'Risa': Mueve su cabeza y brazos simulando una carcajada y en oportunidades se coloca en posición de victoria. *'Insulto': Pronunica frases como That is pathetic (Eso es patético), You will died, mortal (Tú moriras, mortal) o You Sucks(Tú apestas). *'Martillo': Desenfunda de sus brazos un martillo gigante y con aquel impacta tu cabeza, aquel golpe lo inhabilitara haciendo brotar unos grandes flujos de sangre a borbotones, mientras lanzas un grito semejante al que lanzas cuando te ejecutan un Fatality. Fatality *'Clavo Humano': Desenfundando su martillo impacta la cabeza del oponente, sus piernas se destruirán, dejando sólo una parte del cuerpo, Shao Kahn deja salir su risa diabólica y tomando su martillo de nuevo impacta la cabeza del oponente y ahora sólo deja un charco de sangre y huesos. Habilitación *'1P vs 2P': En la pantalla de versus introducir el código correspondiente, 033-564.Pelea contra Shao Kahn. *'Scott's Stuff': Debes entrar a la pantalla secreta o menú secreto de Scott's Stuff y busca la opción Enable Shao Kahn y cambialo de Off a On. *'1p': Debes mantener abajo y los dos golpes,golpe alto y golpe bajo a la vez en los escenarios the rooftop,the pit 3,kahn's kave Desenlace En su derrota grita, mientras una sombra suya sale de su cuerpo, su cuerpo empieza a brillar, se tornará de un color verde brillante y empezará a expulsar un pilar de luz, parpadeará la pantalla, se verá su imagen y la del castillo del cual brota el pilar de luz, el cual cruzará el portal, en una explosión el castillo se desvanece junto con Shao Kahn y de las frases que saldrán se destaca Shao Kahn is no more. En Mortal Kombat Trilogy los personajes salían de su cuerpo y desaparecían en una explosión. Entre Mortal Kombat 3 y Mortal Kombat Deception El emperador ya estaba muy débil, y así permanecería por varios años, permaneciendo inactivo durante la guerra de Shinnok contra los dioses. Los Edenianos ya habían hecho la paz y tratados militares con los Shokan, en los cuales Kahn siempre había confiado, y estaban listos para atacar Outworld unos pocos años después. Fue sólo a través de la ingenuidad de su nuevo comandante Kano y el sigilo de su impredecible asesino Noob Saibot (quien hirió críticamente a Goro) Kahn logró un empate. Poco después, los hechiceros Quan Chi y Shang Tsung entraron a su sala del trono, y juraron falsa lealtad al emperador. Quan Chi y Shang Tsung atacaron a Kahn cuando éste bajó su guardia y aparentemente lo mataron, pero nadie sabía que él había huído. Mortal Kombat: Deception/Mortal Kombat: Unchained Biografía Mi derrota a manos de los guerreros de Earthrealm me había dejado debilitado, y mi dominio en Outworld se desvanecía. Las fuerzas de Kitana se acercaban. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que invadieran mi fortaleza. Usando un poderoso artefacto mágico que mis secuaces recuperaron hace años, creé un clon de mi mismo para atraer la atención de mis enemigos mientras yo escapaba a los bosques. Cuando haya recuperado mi fuerza, destruiré a todos los que se hayan opuesto a mi reinado. Aunque traté de asegurarme de que mi némesis Onaga jamás reviviera, descubrí que había regresado de la muerte, como sus sacerdotes lo habían predicho. Ahora dirige la horda Tarkatan, una viciosa fuerza guerrera que antes era leal a mi. ¡Cuando haya matado a Onaga y retomado el control de Outworld, pagarán por su traición con sus vidas! (Estas son las palabras de Shao Kahn) Final Shao Kahn había recuperado su fuerza, y él y Goro marcharon firmemente a la sala del trono del Rey Dragón, aplastando a todos los que estaban en su camino. Como un eco de su batalla hace eras, Shao Kahn y Onaga pelearon con una furia conducida por intenso odio. Sabiendo que el Rey Dragón era demasiado poderoso para derrotarlo en simple kombate, Shao Kahn golpeó a Onaga con su martillo de guerra, causando que caiga en las cuchillas envenenadas de Goro. Onaga había caído víctima de la traición de Shao Kahn una vez más. Con Onaga derrotado, Shao Kahn reclamó Outworld una vez más. Su ejército de Shokan diezmó a lo que quedaba de los ejércitos de Kitana y la Horda Tarkatan y esparció sus sobrevivientes a lo desconocido. Una nueva era había empezado en el reino de Outworld. ¡Larga vida al Emperador Shao Kahn! (Estas son las palabras de Shujinko) Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Biografía Tras haber recuperado el trono de Outworld, Shao Kahn forma una difícil alianza con Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, y Onaga para derrotar a Blaze y tomar sus poderes divinos. Final Blaze no fue reto para '''Shao Kahn' el Konquistador. Con su fuerza incrementada diez veces, las fuerzas de la luz no pudieron defenderse de su invasión final mientras unía cada reino con el Outworld. Pero su triunfo máximo pronto sería su caída. Al no quedar nada que conquistar, Shao Kahn enloqueció.'' (Estas son las palabras de Argus). 'Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe' Biografía El Emperador Shao Kahn, y su ambición de poder es igualada sólo por su crueldad. Para las edades conquistó otros reinos y se fusionó con Outworld. Finalmente, se volvió su atención a Earthrealm. Para evitar la invasión, el Viejo Raiden convencido a los Dioses Viejos para hacer cumplir las reglas del torneo Mortal Kombat. Sólo si Shao Kahn podría ganar el torneo podría entrar a Earthrealm. Pero Liu Kang derrotó al campeón de Outworld, Shang Tsung, apostando cualquier posibilidad de la victoria de Shao Kahn. Enfurecido, Shao Kahn advierte a los Dioses Viejos que va a montar una invasión. Derrotado una vez más por Raiden y sus aliados, fue desgarrado, aparentemente por su propio portal. Pero los reinos nunca están realmente a salvo del mal que es Shao Kahn. Final Derrotado, Shao Kahn, fue encarcelado en la Zona Fantasma, utilizada para apricionar a peligrosos villanos Kryptonianos. Posiblemente debido a la mágica naturaleza de su fuerza, sin embargo, la Zona Fantasma tuvo un efecto opuesto en Shao Kahn: En lugar de neutralizarlo, el emperador se revitalizó , lo que le permitió liberarse. Con él, un número incalculable de delincuentes fueron liberados de milenios de prisión. Agradecidos, le han jurado lealtad a Shao Kahn, y ahora lo siguen en su búsqueda para konquistar los universos. Kombat Kard 300px|center Animaciones Archivo:Shao hammer anim.gifArchivo:Shao Khan'sSpriteNº5.pngArchivo:02.pngArchivo:05.pngArchivo:09.png Notas Adicionales interpreta a Shao Kahn desde el MK2 hasta el MKT.]] * Shao Kahn comenzó como un personaje desenmascarado y sus dientes eran similares a los de Baraka, ya que se manejaba la idea que todo el mundo de Outworld sería de la raza de Baraka. La idea de todos los habitantes del Outworld sean Tarkata fue más tarde abandonada. * En muchas representaciones oficiales de Shao Kahn realizadas por Midway, se muestra el uso de una capa, que se quita antes de iniciar una pelea. En Mortal Kombat: Deception fue el primer juego en el que llevaba la capa. * Kahn, nunca fue visto sin máscara en un juego hasta en Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, una vez que pierde la mitad de su salud, desempeña una escena en la que saca un martillo y lanza en el jugador, el jugador que lanza de nuevo a él y destruye la máscara en pedazos. Su rostro se basa en la representación cómica de MKII. * Su altura se ha cambiado considerablemente desde los juegos de Mortal Kombat en 2D, en la que prácticamente era más alto que la mayoría de los otros oponentes. Su apariencia física también ha sido alterada; Kahn había sido proporcionalmente mayor que sus enemigos. * La voz de Shao Kahn es un sonido que siempre está presente en los juegos de Mortal Kombat. Incluso cuando no está presente, puede ser oído como una forma de "comentarista", con frases tales como "Outstanding" y "Excelent". A partir de Mortal Kombat II, que demostró ser el "narrador". Él a menudo se ríe cuando uno le baja la salud a su rival. Él fue el presentador de todos los juegos hasta el Deadly Alliance, donde Quan Chi fue el locutor. * El nombre de Kahn fue accidentalmente escrito con guión en el cierre de créditos de Mortal Kombat: Aniquilación ("Shao-Kahn"). * El final de Shao Kahn en el Armageddon no es parecido al de MK9 ya que se supone que este vencio en la batalla final. * El rostro de Shao Kahn (sin máscara) que aparece en la segunda mitad de la batalla final, está basado en el cómic oficial de MK2, escrito por Jhon Tobias. * Shao Kahn es uno de los pocos en sobrevivir el armageddon siendo los otros Shinnok, Taven y El Espiritu de Liu Kang.. Además de ser quien derrotó a Blaze. * En Mortal Kombat Armageddon, en su cuadro de seleccion (o imagenes donde sale de cuerpo entero) su vestimenta es distinta a como luce cuando juegas con el. * En Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe y la segunda película se menciona que Raiden y Shao Kahn son hermanos. Véase también Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de MKII Categoría:Personajes de MK3 Categoría:Personajes de UMK3 Categoría:Personajes de MKT Categoría:Personajes de MKD Categoría:Personajes de MKU Categoría:Personajes de MKA Categoría:Personajes de MKDC Categoría:Personajes de MK9 Categoría:Personajes malos Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Outworld Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de MKII Categoría:Personajes de MK3 Categoría:Personajes de UMK3 Categoría:Personajes de MKT Categoría:Personajes de MKD Categoría:Personajes de MKU Categoría:Personajes de MKA Categoría:Personajes de MKDC Categoría:Personajes de MK9 Categoría:Personajes malos Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Outworld